


Gabriel's Letter to Sam

by Kibbers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Letters, Love Letters, M/M, gabriel writes sam a letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibbers/pseuds/Kibbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds a letter on his bed. This is what it says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel's Letter to Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Find the JPEG of this [ here ](http://kibberswrites.tumblr.com/post/133093662528/sam-looked-at-the-ceiling-above-his-darkening)! Let me know what you think?

Dear Sam,

Surprise! I’m not dead. Well, not completely. I’m dead on Earth, though, so I suppose I sort of am. I don’t know, Chuck started to explain all this shit to me and I kind of tuned him out. Don’t roll your eyes, you know how he can drone and drone. I caught you drooling once when he was talking, you remember that? I do, Sam. I do.

I want you to know that I heard your prayer. I don’t know if you remember. It was your birthday last year, just as you blew out your candles in the bunker, Dean and Cas with you around the table. I heard your prayer and the guilt that followed. Could feel it suffocating the air. The cry for just one day of peace and quiet to heal. Well, I may have pulled some strings to make that happen, though you might have suspected some interference. I doubt you thought it was me. I made sure the phone did not ring that day, took care of the demons knocking at your door. I can't do much, stuck up here, but I can do something. Turns out getting killed leashes you to heaven. Who knew? Chuck wasn't happy, but hey, it keeps the old man on his toes, right? My birthday present to you, Sam. Please don't be mad, though you probably will be. I promise you, no one died. The world did not miss you for one day.

You think me dead, and that's kind of true. I cannot exist on Earth any longer so I am dead to you. But, I am still here. And I’m watching you Sam. Watching over you. If you end up here with me before you’re old and wrinkly, I'll kick your ass. Take care of yourself. If I could lock you in your room, or better yet, keep you in bed all day, I would. But, I can’t. All I can do is ask.

Flash me a smile up here. I’m begging you. Shoot me a smile or a wink. Better yet, flash me your ass every once in a while. I’m all by my lonesome, only angels to keep me company. They’re a boring bunch, Sammy. I’ll tell you that. I don’t know why I wrote this. I don’t know how I’ll get it to you. If it made it, I’m sorry. If it didn’t, I’m sorry too. I wont be able to send another. Not for a long, long while.

I miss you, Sam. And I love you. And I hope I don’t see you for a very long time though it kills me to say so.

Gabriel

\---

Sam looked at the ceiling above his darkening room, cheeks tear stained and a smile on his face, and he winked.


End file.
